All Under Control
by EvaHound
Summary: College is a fun time, especially in La Fiesta Tech. When Six young adults move into a newly built dormitory, life seems perfect with parties one night and studying the next until weird things start to happen... Starting off as small things like things mysteriously appearing or getting fixed after breaking but soon everything takes a darker turn...
1. Moving In

_Hi! This is my new story about a group of people who move into a new college dorm but later find out that they're world is not what they thought... It is told from the perspective of one of the characters Sally Morgan in her diary._

**Moving in**

Hi, I'm Sally and this is the start of my amazing new life in college! I know that sounds cheesy but it's is 100% true! Although I love my old town of Pleasantview I am seriously looking forward to living in La Fiesta Tech! People say it is the place where weird things happen so maybe something odd will happen to me... The house I am moving into is absolutely amazing. It is a modern masterpiece with a pool AND a hot tub! My room is on the top floor so I get a great view. It is on a hill overlooking the college so it is kind of isolated but in a cool way, I think... I have just been talking on about me so I will describe the others and me just in case I ever have to publish this for some biography or something.

Okay, so there are six of us. Me, Chloe, John, Max, Allen and Evan. Evan is super cute (!) and really into art. I always liked arty guys so he is perfect. He has dark skin and brown eyes that are kind of dreamy. He has short hair with blonde highlights and looks like a model or something. I hope he isn't gay because I think I'm in love!

Chloe is from Veronaville and is really cute. She looks longer than me although she disagrees. She has short straight red hair which looks great on her but would suck on me and blue eyes. She had freckles but hates them. No clue why because I love freckles and I wished I had them. She is doing biology degree which sounds kind of boring to me but she likes it so whatever.

John, Max and Allen all seem very... similar to me. Look wise they are different though. John has a short beard and messy hair in a mousey brown shade. He is quite pale and a little obese. He says somebody told him cakes where slimming although I think he just doesn't care much. He wears t-shirts and shorts mostly. Makes sense with the heat, I suppose. Max looks cheekier, with black hair in a spiked style. He is always well dressed in a way as he always wears weird coloured suits with odd patterns which looked quite cool on him. Allen had blonde hair and wears casual outfits mostly. He has a glasses which make him look really clever especially with his neat hair. They are all quite guy-ish if you know what I mean although John is funniest.

Finally, me. I guess I could be described as pretty. I used to model as a teen but stopped soon after. I have long blonde hair which is dead straight. I have tried curling it but it just... snaps back. I am quite pale with a mole above my lip. My eyes are violet which is very rare so I thank the holy Plumbob every night. I am devoted to Plumbobism which worships the green diamond that appeared many years ago and makes sure our lives are good. Occasionally things go wrong but it is rare. The Plumbob is good. I love wearing 20s style clothes so I always look slightly eccentric. Matches my personality too. I always feel slightly insane!

I arrived first at the house so I got first dibs at the rooms obviously. I choose the best one at the top of the house on the 3rd floor with the best view and most space because I was the first there. The room already had a double bed, wardrobe and desk but not much else. I was going to start personalising it before the others arrived but John came before I could. He got the room next to the kitchen. He clearly wants to have midnight feasts easier than the rest of us but I don't care much. I never eat between meals. Sally and Max came at the same time and both chose rooms on the 2nd floor. They were what I called the boring rooms as they were roughly the same size and there was literally NOTHING interesting about them. Allen came next and choose the other bottom floor room which was not as near to the kitchen. Sadly. Finally, Evan came and as the other rooms were gone, he had to have the room on the 3rd floor next to mine! It was high up but faced the other way so had a worse view.

That night we all sat in the lounge watching Sports and eating Pizza. It was great and I love my new roomies already! We went in the pool for a bit even though it was night and I felt like blinding myself when John went skinny dipping... Finally we went up to our rooms but I didn't go to sleep. I lay there thinking of how perfect this was for us all. In the morning I woke up and although my room wasn't furnished when I slept it suddenly was. Weird, right? Maybe Evan or one if the others did it...


	2. The Disappearance

_Here is the second chapter, hope you like it._

**The Disappearance and Reappearance of John**

Hi! Told you La Fiesta Tech would be great! Me and Chloe are becoming better friends and I have been making some other friends too in my Psychology class. The other guys are fine too, I guess. John is a joker, sometimes a little too much. I haven't really got to know Max and Allen that well yet, they seem just like the average guy here, obsessed with the sorority girls just like them all. Sadly, Evan doesn't seem to like me so I guess I will try looking around a bit more as there are plenty of cute guys in class. Weirdly, Evan doesn't seem to do anything but fulfil his basic needs, he doesn't really talk to the rest of us. He did a bit of studying but that was it. He seemed to be wanting to talk to us but whenever he walked over to one of us, he would suddenly stop and walk away. Probably nothing, though.

Anyway, you know before I said that my room had been furnished by itself. I wasn't the only one! It happened to the others too. They all said that they hadn't done it but I think they are lying. Maybe it was some sort of joke, probably John because obviously things don't just appear. Anyway, I'm not complaining, my room was furnished perfectly according to my personality. Almost as if the room was made just for me. It's weird though, how could John or one of the others know exactly what I wanted.

Anyway, enough talk on the weird things, back to me. In my psychology class, there were two professors, one guy and a girl. I found them both a little weird and wondered what they were doing teaching psychology as they both seemed a little insane but according to somebody in the year above, they're actually great teachers and can make anybody pass at all. I sit next to a girl called Ella who seems nice but sometimes does the same thing as Evan, such as walking to do something and then randomly stopping and walking away. She says that sometimes she feels like she's being controlled and found that other people have experienced it too so that she decided to take psychology major to investigate. She asked if I'd ever felt it but I said no. She shrugged and told me that usually it only happens to interesting people. Bitch. Anyway, I guess it doesn't mean you're interesting and I'd rather not have the same feeling as her. Anyway, I take psychology major too so I guess that can't be the only interesting thing in psychology. Anyway that's enough for today, I'll just start ranting about her if I carry on.

**21.30  
**Forget what I said about stopping writing for today. Something bizarre has happened. Today, around 8-ish, the six of us were sitting around, watching TV and eating pizza. It's kind of become our thing now but anyway, John was acting really weird. He stopped talking, walked to the middle of the room and just stood there. He kept smiling really weirdly and it was creeping us all out. Chloe went to see if he was okay but he didn't reply. Max went to phone the ambulance when suddenly John vanished. I screamed out loud and so did Chloe. This was disturbing. People don't just disappear.

Me and Chloe clung to each other after that hoping neither of us would disappear as well. Allen tried to calm us down but it was failing. Suddenly, Chloe let go of me and stood there. She just stood watching and suddenly laughed randomly. I stepped away from her because I thought that she was going to disappear too and I think I would've had a heart attack if she had vanished too. But she didn't. She suddenly seemed to regain back to her normal. I asked her what was wrong and she just shook her head and muttered control and then went up to bed.

Max began saying that John must be outside and we must be imagining it but he wasn't. The rest of us (except for Chloe who was in her room) decided to sit and wait for John. We waited until about 21.10 until Allen looked outside and noticed John standing in a neutral position. We went out to see if he was okay and he just acted like everything was normal. He came in and watched TV and just talked normally. He didn't remember anything since the disappearance. I asked the others what they thought and they didn't know so I guess we never will... Anyway, I'm going to sleep now. Let's hope I don't vanish in the night...


	3. A Sudden Romance

_Here's the third chapter. Enjoy!_

**A Sudden Romance**

Okay, I'm starting to wish I had never moved here. Maybe if I had just stayed at home and got a job, none of this would have ever happened. I mean I had seen people act weirdly before, out of character but I never had had it happen to me. I'd never considered it strange, it was just normal. But now I think something weirder is going on, Ella's theory, Chloe's weirdness yesterday, Evan's coldness and John's vanishing. I think that an outside force is changing things. Maybe the Plumbob is not all good. I always thought it was but I'm not so sure now. I'm scared.

Still, I try and act like it is all normal. I shouldn't scare the others. As my mum used to tell me, 'If you have a problem... Keep it to yourself, it's not important to others but you.' I go to psychology as usual and talk with Ella. Even though she can still act superior to me, I try and get on with her. It helps distract me from the weirder things. At home, nobody says anything about John's disappearance. We all remember (except for John) except nobody says anything. Evan seems even more distant than before John went and I wish I knew why. I am starting to get freaked out again so I think I'll stop writing for now. Psychology says that writing something out helps you forget but I think that's a lie. I remember it more.

**14.50  
**Forget what I said about Evan being distant. He's suddenly changed. He's doing what I wanted him to do. Flirting but not gradually like expected with a guy. He is suddenly throwing himself at me. I mean not just hinting, literally throwing himself at me. It is freaking me out. At lunch he caught me alone and tried to kiss me but I turned him down. It's happening weirdly fast.

**22.00  
**I wouldn't let me sleep. I wouldn't let me eat. I now know what Ella was talking about with that controlled feeling. Every time I go to sleep or eat, a voice tells me to stop and go talk to Evan. Even though I feel like I'm in control of me, at the same time I'm not. The voice seems to be forcing me to act out of character, like Chloe and Evan were. I now know what Ella was talking about, I feel completely controlled, but not by me. Sometimes the feeling disappears suddenly and I feel like me again but the moment I do, Evan becomes weird and whenever I go to eat, I am forced to talk to him.

I feel like when I am controlled, I am his friend, maybe more but when the feeling stops I feel neutral towards him. Like a split personality. Evan seems to be noticing it too but every time he seems like he's about to tell me how he feels, he stops. The feeling continued in bursts for several hours until finally, it felt the force had given up or something so I took the chance and ran up to my room. I slept for half an hour before I felt like it was waking me up and wanted me to go downstairs. However, I still felt slightly under control, maybe it was feeling more well rested so I rebelled and went to write in my diary. I had clearly annoyed it and the door disappeared. I hope it comes back. I feel trapped now.

**00.30  
**The door came back! I ran out before it could control me. I thought I had escaped from it but the moment I came downstairs, Evan was there. I tried to run but it wouldn't let me. He asked me out although he looked tired and as if he didn't want to. I accepted even though I was starving and tired as I had had nothing to eat and I wasn't fully rested. So, me and Evan went on a date even though it was very late. I felt like I had done something right as it let me eat. Evan seemed to notice it too. I felt like I was having a telepathic conversation with him and we both knew that the only way to fulfil our basic needs was to do what it wanted us too and we would be rewarded. So we carried on with our date.

Just before the end of the date, Evan kissed me but I felt no spark or happy feeling that I would have felt before, just a slightly dull empty feeling. It was horrible. I felt controlled again but this time, it was sending me to my room and I knew I had done well. I could sleep. I woke up though, about ten minutes ago because I felt stressed and needed to have fun so it let me write in my diary. Although I should feel happy as my life is seemingly perfect, I feel like the main character in a horror movie.


	4. Trapped

Okay_ here's the fourth chapter, hope you like it so far._

**Trapped**

I think the only thing that keeps me sane is calling people outside of the house. I'm don't go to class anymore as it is too busy making me and Evan date to let me study. Me and Evan get on okay in real life and I would have liked a romance to start between us but not like this. Max has started talking with this girl he met at college and although by all appearances he seems in love with her, he seems the same as us, worn out and tired. He hasn't been to college either since he met her. The only person who does got to college is Allen. I hear he's doing really well, getting high grades. John just eats all the time and Chloe swims a lot, often until she is too tired to continue. I now know that they are not doing it themselves, it is making them.

Luckily, I'm still allowed to call people outside of here as I'm not technically seeing them. I call my parents a lot but I don't think they'd believe me if I told them what was actually going on. Still, I enjoy hearing the sound of their voices, it reminds me that I won't always live here and there is an outside where creepy things don't always happen, like before. I think back to what it was like before and I suddenly realise I can't. For the first time, I'm starting to question my life and that includes my memories. I can't remember anything past moving in to my house when I was a teen. It's almost as if I haven't had a life before that, as if I was just created randomly. I wonder why I never thought about it before but it was just normal then, not to remember.

**13.50  
**I came into Allen's room to see how he was doing, and I found him on the computer. He was moving out. I asked him why and he looked like he was about to answer but he stopped himself and just said 'I don't know.' He turned away and carried on searching. Allen is very smart so he would only leave if something bad was going with him. I asked if I could come with him but he just said no and carried on searching for his ideal place. I'm getting really scared now. I thought Allen loved it here.

The cab came and picked Allen up almost immediately. He's moving into another dorm now. Now it's just me, Max, Chloe, John and Evan. I can't help feeling that something bad is going to happen. With all this build up it has to. The rest of us all sat down together in front of the TV like we used to. I sat next to Evan although I didn't really want to. Finally I got bored so I went upstairs to study for my final exam in several hours. I thought it might not stop me but I was allowed to study today. I hope I get to go my final exam because it will literally have been my only experience in the outer world for days now.

**19.10  
**I got a call from Allen just now. He says that he has moved into his new dorm and it's really nice there but he still misses us. He asked me if I could come over now to visit but before I could say yes, It took hold and I had to refuse. After the phone call, I felt more scared than before which I wasn't sure was possible considering how afraid I was already feeling. I decided to sleep so maybe I could avoid whatever was coming.

**22.00  
**I feel a bit like my old self before college again! I'm really excited for my final exam. It's in an hour now so thanks to my revision I KNOW I will nail it. I was getting good scores in my class before I stopped going so I bet the teachers have given up on my but I can prove them all wrong. Evan said good luck to me and I could tell it was him speaking and he was happy, not controlled. For one of the first times in college I felt completely free. I was too excited just to sit and do nothing so I taught the others hula dancing that I had learnt when I went to Twikki Island. They seemed happy as well so maybe none of us were being controlled right now. I'm not sure what to do now. I just want to leave and go to campus to do my final exam.

**23.00  
**I was wrong. It wouldn't let me leave. When I came to go, the gate was gone. Where it used to be, there was just wall. Nobody can come in or out now. We're officially trapped.


End file.
